callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of New York
The 'Battle of New York '''was the last major battle fought in the United States of World War III, taking place after the events of ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is part of the Russo-American War. The Russian forces on the East coast has been scattered by the US Armed Forces, forcing the Russians to make their last stand in the United States in New York City, where heavy fighting occurred. Build up Sometime after the Battle of Washington D.C., US forces had reclaimed most of the eastern United States and had pushed the remaining Russian Armed Forces back to New York City. Battle In New York, the Russians quickly set up a large jammer on top of the , blocking all American radio signals and guidance systems, which in turn would allow them to gain air superiority in the city. After the U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force attacked Wall Street and successfully dismantled the jammer, several F-15 Eagles were able to destroy other outposts in the city and regain both air superiority and control of the city, forcing the remaining Russian forces back to the very edge of the city's waters. Soon, an Oscar II submarine fulfilling the role of a Russian command vessel was spotted in the harbor, equipped with a full set of cruise missiles. The US military quickly took action by deploying U.S. Navy SEALs and a Delta Squad to take control of the submarine and use its payload against the remaining Russian fleet still in the harbor. After fighting for and taking control of the submarine, the missiles successfully reached their targets, destroying any large Russian threat remaining in the city. End of the Battle With the jamming sensor destroyed atop of the New York Stock Exchange along with other jamming sensors scattered around Manhattan, and the destruction of several Russian warships in the harbor by the hijacked Oscar-II submarine, the US forces regrouped and began to the push the Russian forces out of Manhattan and of the East Coast of the United States. Aftermath Two months after the battle ended, Boris Vorshevsky agreed to negotiate a peace treaty with the United States to end the war (which, at the time, had not yet escalated into World War III). However, as the president was later taken hostage by Vladimir Makarov, the war would soon spread into Europe. By the time the Russians retreated, the U.S. had begun estimates of civilian casualties as a result of the entire East Coast Invasion. They estimated approximately 73,315 Dead, 23,052 Missing. (As seen in the briefing for "Persona Non Grata".) Gallery Hind NY.jpg|A Russian Mi-24 "Hind" in New York. Oscar sub.jpg|A Russian "Oscar II" submarine launches a ballistic missile in New York harbor. battle for ny tv.jpg|News broadcast about the battle (E3 Demo Version, actual gameplay takes place August 17th). Mw3 screenie 1.jpg|Delta Force takes down a Russian sub in New York Harbor. Mw3 screenie 2.jpg|Sandman inside the Russian sub. Call-of-duty-mw3-gameplay2.jpg|A Delta Force team preparing to sink a Russian Oscar II-Class Submarine. Downturn-4.jpg|A evacuation sign. Trivia *Along with Delta Force, other U.S. units seen participating in the battle are the 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Marine Division, U.S. Army Green Berets, National Guard, Police units and some involvement by British and Canadian forces. The 75th is notable, for being the Regiment of James Ramirez, one of the playable Americans from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *This is the second portrayed battle to take place in a American city after the invasion of Washington, D.C. in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in the Call of Duty series. *This is the last battle to take place in America. *It is unknown as to why electric devices work during this battle, considering that during the events of Modern Warfare 2, an EMP blacked out the East Coast, New York included. However, considering that neither side has the same outfits or versions of weaponry used in the Second game present, it is most likely that new forces have been introduced into the fighting. *The New World Trade Center can be seen in this. It was seen in the trailer, and the events of New York in chaos caused many who viewed the trailer as offensive, possibly because it referred to the September 11th, 2001 terrorist attacks. However, none of the WTC buildings had any noticable or major damages, as no fire, holes in walls, or even broken windows were seen. References Category:Conflicts Category:World War III